


A trip to Wacdnalds

by AB3



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Gen, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AB3/pseuds/AB3
Summary: Inuyasha indulges in modern food and pulls Sota along for the ride.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A trip to Wacdnalds

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% wrote this to take advantage of @dumdumdrawtumtums because they said they had a vague dream and I wanted to pounce on it. Partly because I probably caused it.

“BRAP! Oof this modern stuff is pretty good! Do you have anymore?” Inuyasha asked as he patted his slightly bloated belly as Sota surveyed the damage left behind by the ravenous half demon. Kagome left the shrine to go hangout with her girlfriends, leaving Inuyasha alone with her younger brother. He had tried waiting around for Kagome for exactly 10 minutes before he started to get restless. Inuyasha had started to pace, itch, tried to read, tried watching TV while wondering what it even was and yelling at the spirits inside to come out, and yelled at passerbys to the shrine, before his stomach rumbled to signal that he was hungry. 

“Hey Sota! Do you got any grub? Any of that ramen stuff that Kagome always carries around?” He said barging into the middle schoolers room and almost breaking down the door. Sota was still always eager to hang around the demon that always seemed to hang around his sister. “Sure! Let’s check out the kitchen!” he said, getting up and leading the half demon to awaiting food. He proudly opened up all the cupboards and refrigerator to show off the miscellaneous goods contained within. “Have at it! I’ll cook whatever you want too!” Sota said proudly, letting Inuyasha take in the sight of the overstocked shelves. 

Inuyasha’s mouth began to water. Immediately he went to the shelves and opened packages, dumping contents into his mouth and grabbing things with his hands, taking bites or swallowing cuts of meat or a group of fishes meant for dinner down in one gulp. Sota watched dumbfounded as Inuyasha gorged on all the foods available, not caring if they were supposed to be cooked or not, using claws to open up canned foods and dumping them into his mouth and using fingers to scoop out the remainder. He left a mess as he scrounged for food, letting empty packages and containers on the floor as his face got covered in traces of the meal before it. Sota tried to interject to get Inuyasha to stop to have him show some sort of manners but the demon was too busy in mid gorge to be stopped until the rude belch and belly pat signaled that the demon time traveler had completely devoured the contents of the kitchen with the path of destruction to prove his stomach’s warpath. He licked his lips and used his arm to wipe off any excess mess that was covering his face. 

Sota quickly came to his senses as Inuyasha asked again if there was anymore. “Uh no, I think you pretty much ate all of it. I guess we could go out. I could steal grandpa’s credit card…” “Yeah let’s do it! I’m starving, I could eat a horse!” He stated though his protesting stomach already seemed to be contradicting his statement, though Sota didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news to the much stronger man. 

Within minutes, they had arrived at the nearest Wacdnalds, Inuyasha already sniffing the air and mouth watering as he watched everyone taking away their trays of food. Taking the lead, Inuyasha proudly went to the counter. “I will take 3 of everything you have!” Sota meekly came from behind and placed the credit card on the counter adding, “He’s serious. Just charge it all.” The overworked person behind the counter just rolled their eyes and shrugged. 

The pair waited for the large order to be completed, Inuyasha getting more and more frustrated when other smaller orders were filled before his. Sota by his side was distracted by the gurgling and growling stomach that was next to him that was already bulging out the t-shirt that Kagome had given him along with a hat to try to help him blend into the modern world better. Inuyasha didn’t seemed bothered in the least and he swore he could hear the bloated organ let out a growl of hunger when their order was called and food was piled on several different plastic platters. Inuyasha carried an overflowing one to a booth while Sota was tasked to retrieve the 3 other trays along with the sodas and milkshakes that had been ordered, taking extra care to make sure that none of the mountain of fries spilled onto the floor. 

However, that didn’t stop Inuyasha from already beginning on his meal as he tore into a double cheeseburger and devoured it within a few bites. He continued on, cheeks bulging out as he reached over the mound of food to try everything he could get his hands on as a way to know what to concentrate on and finish. He decided on the fry and used both hands to stuff them into his awaiting maw, ends of the fries sticking out from his mouth and slowly disappearing behind his lips as he worked on swallowing the load of salty potatoes down. He finished a soda like it was nothing, pausing to burp loudly enough to disturb the other customers but he paid them no mind. 

On he went, burger after burger, followed by chicken nuggets, fish sandwiches, and more to join what he had already eaten at home. His stomach swelled out in his lap, slowly at first, but then gaining size as it struggled to contain the new influx of food. The t-shirt continued to be stretched taut over the bloating belly until finally the t-shirt started to have to creep up the skin of his expanding paunch. He didn’t even flinch, though Sota certainly did when there was a ping and then a slight pain like a mosquito bite on his leg. He looked down to try to figure out what it was but soon found that it was the pants button to Inuyasha’s jeans that had busted off and Sota could see just how much Inuyasha was growing under the table, his belly now slightly filling his lap onto his legs and starting to push out his legs wider. A worried expression crossed his face. “I’m going to be in so much trouble,” he said to himself as he righted himself. 

Inuyasha, for his part, had not slowed down at all and was quickly finishing all the food in sight. The table was becoming littered with crumpled up paper packing that all the food had come in, only slowing down the demon a little as he looked for uneaten morsels. “Man this really hits the spot. Modern food is so good!” Inuyasha exclaimed as he seemed to swallow a triple cheeseburger whole. He quickly moved onto drinking all the sodas and milkshakes he hadn’t already finished, pausing to devour the desserts of crusted pies and more that the restaurant offered. Sota was almost sorry to see Inuyasha finish, so he let the demon continue to eat while he rushed a few shops down to a ramen shop, and returned to plop down a ramen bowl big enough that he had had trouble carrying it down the street. “I thought you could finish on one of your favorites.” 

The half demon’s eyes lit up and immediately lifted up the heavy bowl like it was nothing and used chopsticks to pour the broth and noodles into his mouth. His head disappeared from view for Sota as he hefted the bowl up but his straining t-shirt showed that he was definitely still gulping the soup into his greedy maw. With every degree that Inuyasha lifted it up to near vertical, the t-shirt rose up a bit more, revealing his belly button and then increasing northward. Inuyasha slammed down the empty bowl on the table letting a sound of utter satisfaction as he smacked his lips. “BRRRRAAAAAAPPPPPPP!! OOof wow I can’t believe I ate all that. This modern food is just too good, I couldn’t help myself.” Inuyasha said as he patted his belly then jostled it almost testing it on how big and stuffed it was. 

Inuyasha tried to get up from the booth, gripping his belly with one hand for control, then stood up. He let out a small grunt, then straightened and stretched. It only served to round out his belly even more, pulling up the t-shirt even more to reveal his stretched abs that strained to keep in the sloshing meal before he promptly pulled it back down again. Though there was no hiding the damage as his belly jutted out from the incredibly fit frame from his chest to his pants that were stuck open. “Not bad right? What do you think?” Inuyasha said, grabbing Sota’s hand and placing it against his bloated belly to make him feel how stuffed he was. Sota panicked a bit though his eyes clearly expressed the wonder he felt at feeling the distended bloat. “Please don’t tell my sister I was involved in this…” “*hic* No worries about that yet. It’s time for another place! I’m craving whatever you guys called ‘sub sandwiches?’ I want to see how difficult it is to eat that entire sub!” he said dragging off Sota out of the Wacdnalds to the next destination, his pregnant looking stuffed belly leading the way for both of them. 


End file.
